Elle a vu le loup
by Chrysoss
Summary: One shot parodique inspiré d'une histoire connue...


Elle a vu le loup…

Il était une fois, dans une lointaine province chinoise, une très jolie jeune fille, la plus jolie qu'on eût su voir. Le vieil ermite, qui l'avait adopté jadis pour s'en faire une soubrette docile, l'avait baptisé Shun-reï. Ce vieillard astucieux, qui savait pertinemment que l'on n'attire pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, lui fit confectionner un petit ensemble rouge, qui lui seyait si bien, que partout on l'appelait le Petit Ensemble Rouge.

Un jour que la jeune fille, dans son asservissement coutumier, était encore allée chercher des provisions à la vallée, fit, sur le chemin du retour, une bien étrange rencontre. Dans un bois, elle tomba nez à nez avec un curieux compère, vêtu de peaux de bête, à la longue chevelure passablement crasseuse. Le Petit Ensemble Rouge qui, depuis que son prétendant officiel était encore parti défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, se sentait bien seule, oublia toute prudence. Elle salua donc ce sauvage mais plaisant jeune homme.

S'efforçant de sourire, ce dernier lui demanda :

- Où vas-tu, chargée que tu es de ce lourd panier ?

La pauvre enfant, qui n'avait pas inventé l'eau chaude, répondit candidement :

- J'apporte une galette et un onguent à mon grand-père adoptif. En ce moment, il est très malade.

- Demeure-t-il bien loin ?

- Oh oui ! C'est par delà le moulin à eau que vous voyez là-bas, à la première maison près de la cascade.

- Eh bien, je vais l'aller voir aussi. Je m'y en vais par ce chemin ici, et toi par ce chemin, et nous verrons qui plus tôt y sera.

- Attendez, s'écria Shun-reï, l'on pourrait peut-être faire plus amples connaissances et…

Ignorant l'adolescente, l'inconnu se mit à courir sur le chemin qui était le plus court. Celle-ci, s'interrogeant sérieusement sur ses capacités de séduction, alla par le chemin le plus long. Pour calmer sa frustration, elle s'amusa à jeter des noisettes sur d'inoffensifs papillons et à piétiner avec entrain toutes les fleurs du sentier.

De son côté, l'inconnu ne fut pas longtemps à arriver près de la cascade. A pas de loups, il s'approcha du singulier nabot à la peau violacée, qui se voulait le gardien de ces lieux.

- Shun-reï, grogna le vénérable ancêtre, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Avant que le vieillard ne s'aperçoive de la supercherie, Fenril siffla ses loups. Ceux-ci, surgissant de nulle part, se jetèrent sur le vieil homme et le dévorèrent en moins de rien. Car il y a bien trois jours qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé.

Dispersant la meute, Fenril se réfugia dans la demeure du vieux maître et se revêtit de ses vêtements. Puis, il ferma la porte et s'alla coucher dans le lit du Saint d'or, en attendant le Petit Ensemble Rouge qui, quelques temps après, vint heurter à la porte.

- Qui est là, questionna Fenril, en contrefaisant sa voix.

Le Petit Ensemble Rouge, qui se doutait depuis longtemps que son protecteur finirait par contracter la maladie d'Alzheimer, se présenta et expliqua le but de sa visite. Fenril, adoucissant encore sa voix, répliqua :

- Mon enfant, tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra.

- Pardon !?

- Non rien… Ouvre juste la porte, ça suffira…

La voyant entrer, le guerrier divin, en se cachant sous la couverture, lui dit :

- Mets ta galette et ton onguent sur la huche, et viens te coucher avec moi.

Shun-reï, qui était un peu exhibitionniste sur les bords (cf. épisode avec Okko), haussa coquinement les épaules. Elle se déshabilla donc sans la moindre gêne et s'en vint se mettre au lit. Toutefois, elle fut bien étonnée de voir comment le vieux maître était fait, dans son déshabillé de flanelle.

Rougissante, elle lui dit :

- Vieux maître, que vous avez de grands bras !

- C'est pour mieux combattre, mon enfant.

- Vieux maître, que vous avez de grandes jambes !

- C'est pour être plus à l'aise quand je médite dans la position du lotus, mon enfant.

- Vieux maître, que vous avez de grandes oreilles !

- C'est pour mieux entendre approcher les ennemis, mon enfant.

- Vieux maître, que vous avez de grands yeux !

- C'est pour mieux surveiller la tour d'Hadès, mon enfant.

- Vieux maître, que vous avez de grandes dents !

- C'est pour mieux te dépecer, mon enfant !

Sur ces mots, Fenril se jeta sur le Petit Ensemble Rouge et la… (Au lecteur de choisir la fin appropriée).

Moralité :

Bien fait pour Shiryu.

A force de délaisser la pauvre Shun-reï,

Il ne faut s'étonner qu'elle cède à l'appel

Du premier grand méchant loup venu.


End file.
